Scrapped Projects
here is all the list of Scrapped for Shazam's series, because it's busy now, or everyone not to record, and make it full Music Videos / Parodies TBA Battles Sonic vs Zooter (from Jungle Junction): (Reasons: Sonic recorded while we can't get any girl or sister voice actors to play Zooter) XBOX One vs PS4 (2013) (Reasons: Will be in a future installment 2DJRB until other battles are made since 2nd Disney Junior Rap Battles is cancelled) Shazam vs Kazamm (commented by STOC, Zander, others) (Reasons: ERBParodies beat us to this) BandiCam vs CamStudio (Reasons: 3 of the verses recorded for this battle mostly so far and one of them wasn't even recorded and finished) Lyrics: SHAZAM7121 RAP BATTLES BANDICAM VS CAMSTUDIO BEGIN! Bandicam: It’s Bandicam, about to blow up this stupid fag! I am very famous, so it’s best you don’t brag! I Record MUGEN, Minecraft and lots of stuff, you only record shit! The Best Video Recorder, when it’s up to speed, you suck at it! You suck CamStudio, you can’t get past my fast flow! After I show you how I get famous, You’ll be ready to blow! Can you just go away CamStudio? I’m the one taking the crown! My Skills are way better than yours, I’ll make you go down! CamStudio: It’s CamStudio, about to beat the heck out of your stupid program! You’re gonna get beat by this CamStudio Jam! Hey, atleast my program doesn’t have a watermark on the screen! You say you’re better than me? You only get used by little teens! I don’t only record, but I can also do more! Like recording the webcam and also editing, you whore! You’re failing at this battle, and 10 minutes later! You’re going to be taken down, so later hater! Bandicam: Time to give up CamStudio, your program isn’t even known anymore! Bandicam is the best program you’ve ever seen, so get out bro! My program got more fame, you’re just completely lame! So just fear! Sorry I can’t hear you, your program doesn’t have the option to hear! I can also record Hangouts, Live Streams, Skype Calls and many more! You’re just a loser, your program is just a bore! I’ll give you an idea, how about you get out now! Because Bandicam takes the win, now it’s time to scream and shout! CamStudio: This loser cannot beat this amazing program! Yes I may not get the sound but you’ll need more man! It’s time to kill this failure and you’ll never bandiscram again! In this battle you’ll be done quite fast, man! You’re not going anywhere, I’ll beat you fast! Like the disses I make, you’ll be done out of this cast! You were very easy, I think I won again! Better not forget, your program doesn’t and will never have FANS! WHO WON YOU DECIDE SHAZAM7121 RAP BATTLES Medical Doctor vs Doctor Who (Reasons: Scrapped, cause Zack is busy work at CMRB) Lego vs Duplo (Reasons: Scrapped cause everyone recorded so far and mixed but not everyone finished writing all verses) Mario vs Luigi 2 (Normal Version) (Reasons: Every People Recorded, and mixed, and not gonna get it done and uploaded on SoundCloud) Mario vs Luigi 2 (April Fools Version) (Reasons: it was unreleased and everyone was recorded so far good and finished and finish writing) John Cena vs Andre the Giant (Reasons: AHHHHHHH) totally forget the lyrics when this battle was originally gonna planned Snoop Dog vs 2pac (3 people recorded and mixed but the battle isn't released on soundcloud, after things get done and Shazam's computer got wipe-out and lost all the files to it) Lyrics: Snoop Dog: Yo, this nigga’s insane, he should go ouside in the fogs. I smoke weed every day, hey I’m Snoop Dog. Your just a jacked off version of me, get back to your stage I against Justin Bieber, Harry Styles, PSY, and you, just because your lame. Dr. Dre and & I will kick yo ass for sure nigga And when they bang us in the club, you should cry in the corner nigga. Bitch shut your trap, and go fuck yourself. This is battle is like, IDK, so go give me a favor. Tupac: Rapping this dizz nigga, well all of my fans call me 2pac. Let me lock you up, you fucking sad stack I’m better than you, let me bring my nigga, T-Pain My Rapping skill & my songs are better, your shit’s a shame Get any dumb & dumber?, I’m the Better MC I faced these punks in a Rap Royale, and you too, see I know your stupid, Your Wrong, atleast i can Rap Let me shot at you, and give you heart attack Snoop Dog: I am Snoop Dog, the lion, I’m the best Rapper beauty in the world You will never get to fuck any of my girls Tupac: Your Smoke Weed song is so bad, it made my friends gay. Atleast you got passioned by Doctor Dre Dr. Dre: Shut the fuck up Tupac, cause’ I’m Snoop Dogg’s bitch. Im the Doctor, so you call me Dre, cause I’M RICH! Who’s the better rapping rapper, I’ll flatten you like Parappa I’ll make you a Favor, “Wow i don’t love these bitch anymore” Yeah Quit the fucking Thug Life, and just be fucking retired. OR ELSE I WILL TELL YOUR MANAGER TO GET YOU FIRED! Are you a troll? A Jew? Stop stalking on me This battle is mine now, and the winner is Snoop and Dr. D.R.E Animator vs Animation: Text to Speech vs Aol Instant Messenger (Reasons: deleted on SoundCloud) Shazam vs Dawson (Reasons: Wasn't edified, mixed and done, the cuts of them and recording of them are deleted) Lucas vs Claus (Reasons: We feel like this idea but we're Not doing this) Lyrics Lucas: oh, hi, it’s Lucas, PK It’s Claus, i want gifts now, JK Your ripoff to me, what a joke Call me Lucas, cause i can PK Thunder Claus: Claus is here, to the Town who i am he thinks he’s a rip-off to me?, your such a disgrace Im the winner of this, Go leave now i guess so Get back to your Mother, as my name is Claus Thrift Shop vs Charity Shop (Reasons: People didn't feel like using this idea) Thrift Shop: Let’s pay, it’s time to face, Call us in Thrift Shop Charity Shop, time to get a pie in your face, to get my job done Macklemore and Ryan Lewis hits the house, You hits the Bitches Pay your lowest customers, and please, take a seat in Welcome to Fashion Store, please come in or not, i will shoot you with this gun Why won (lyrics ends up here) Anthony Small vs Addi Jr. (Reasons: Someone is doing that battle on it's original owner series) (Lyrics Soon) Anthony Small vs Addi Jr 2 (Reasons; People recorded and film so far but everyone wasn't writing it) Pot of Gold vs Lucky Charms (Reasons: Past in April Fools day) (Lyrics on the page) Neo vs Fortune Cookie (Reasons: Everyone is recorded and edited but not rendered) Sony Vegas vs Final Cut (Reasons: Idea to Season 3) MickJamesSupaFreak vs ?? (Reasons: don't even ask) forgot the lyrics SuperMarioGlitchy4 vs OnyxKing67 (Reasons: Idea to Season 3) Shazam vs Shazam's Dad 2 (Reasons: won't work on it anymore, during Shazam's Dad calling the police on Zack Maloney and Shazam's having crazy on his house-hold) Michael Myers vs Jeff the Killer (The Remaster) (Reasons: This was done and made along time ago and uploaded on to SoundCloud and it was deleted, during this battle has ear-rape microphone and bad quality rapping) Lyrics right here: http://shazam7121.bandcamp.com/releases Google Hangouts vs Skype 2 (Reasons: The Mixing and the recording went bad.) Jinx vs Grapeman (Reasons: Grapeman dosen't wanna record and be in this battle, and 2 people recorded and not done and every people was filmed) Link vs Cloud (Reasons: ERBOGalaxy beat us to it and i already made my own also with that) Vinyl Scratch vs Scratch (Reasons: don't even ask) Steven Universe vs Robin (Reasons: Going to feature Fle to guest star as rapper in it but it's cancelled, during that was old, and some of them wasn't recorded and 2 of the people recorded and mixed) Minecraft vs ROBLOX (2015) (Reasons: all cause of the Ear-Raped for Minecraft Verse was done by Shazam7121 and so bad also the one used as well from the re-recorded too and the audio recorded of ROBLOX done by KennethH5 in a filming computer) Chris Brown vs Beatskull 2 (Reasons: Starts with 2 Longer verses of Beatskull and short verses of Chris Brown before it ends with the last verse of Chris Brown without the Announcer) Shazam vs Shara (Reasons: Shazam Recorded but all sisters weren't even recorded during they sleeping and won't wake up) Nickel vs Nickelback (Reasons: don't even ask why)Category:Scrapped Shazam7121 Rap Battles